


Под звуки взрывающихся фейерверков

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Ньют с Тесеем даже не представляли, чем станет для них это Рождество — но жизнь любит подкидывать сюрпризы.





	Под звуки взрывающихся фейерверков

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: У Тесея двойной набор половых органов — мужской и женский  
> Примечание: приквел к драбблу [«Начало долгого пути»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823818) с выкладки текстов высокого рейтинга

Ньют в жизни не думал, что с ним такое может произойти. Ошалевший, взволнованный и возбуждённый, он стоял в ванной, стискивая пальцы на холодной раковине, и понимал: это катастрофа. Будет катастрофа, если он ничего не предпримет. 

Возможно, об этом же сейчас напряжённо размышляет и Тесей. Наверняка.

Прежде чем они разбежались по разным углам дома, Ньют поймал его за руку. Прикосновение отозвалось удвоенным желанием, и Тесей тоже вздрогнул, уставился с загнанным выражением на лице — наверное, и для него было в новинку. Ньют призвал все силы, чтобы унять не вовремя проснувшиеся инстинкты. Гон, будь он неладен...

— Где твои подавляющие? — спросил он тихо, но всё равно услышал панику в собственном голосе.

— У меня оставалось немного, — ответил Тесей сквозь зубы. — Я не ждал так рано.

— Ты же знал, что я приеду домой! 

— До того всё нормально было!

И не поспоришь. Поговаривали, что окончательное становление альфой происходило иногда уже после двадцати лет, у всех по-разному. Ньют сам себя вообще считал то ли бетой, то ли омегой и втайне гордился своей способностью к сохранению полного рассудка даже в кругу омег. Но, похоже, всё случается впервые.

Тесей выглядел испуганным, извечная самоуверенность слетела с него, как шелуха. Он всегда пытался в свою очередь казаться альфой, и Ньют понимал его лучше, чем кто-либо ещё в семье. 

Запах словно вворачивался в ноздри, мешая думать, и Ньют невольно усилил хватку, но Тесей тут же вырвался.

— Я вниз, — отрубил он и сбежал, оставив после себя сладковатый аромат, предвестник начинающейся течки. Ньют взялся за перила лестницы, чтобы не пойти следом, и застонал.

Подальше от Тесея, в ванной на последнем в доме этаже он пытался прийти в себя: умылся ледяной водой, уставился в зеркало, и оно отразило его перепуганное лицо. Внизу запели «Jingle Bells» — громко, слышно было даже здесь, — но музыка проходила мимо сознания Ньюта. В голове был лишь Тесей, который на мгновение, ещё до их разговора (о, Ньют это видел отчётливо!) потерял контроль и подался к нему, и запах стал слаще, приторнее; Ньют исхитрился непослушными руками обхватить талию и вжаться сзади — в толпе друзей семьи и родственников никто даже не успел бы заметить, до того быстрым было движение. И Тесей потёрся о его пах, прежде чем отпрыгнуть и уставиться с откровенным ужасом в глазах.

Ньют вспомнил ощущение от тела Тесея в руках, его движение навстречу — и застонал, склонившись над раковиной. Пальцы сами нащупали пуговицы брюк, высвобождая член. 

Если бы они с Тесеем виделись хоть сколько-нибудь чаще, можно было бы успеть предотвратить... Они бы знали, и не случилось бы сегодня этой неловкой и безмерно опасной ситуации.

Кажется, первые звоночки тревоги появились ещё утром, когда Ньют вернулся домой из своей затяжной поездки в джунгли Амазонки. Тесей вышел встретить, и в его настойчивых объятиях Ньюту неожиданно стало жарко. Он насторожённо принюхался — но нет, всё было как обычно, и Ньют ответно похлопал Тесея по спине, быстро отстранившись. Объятий он не любил.

Чуть позже, в гостиной, во время рассказа о своём путешествии Ньют понял: ему не показалось. Тесей сидел поодаль, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, пытаясь сохранить скучающий вид, но едва стоило посмотреть на него, брат отводил взгляд и нервно сжимал подлокотники, а сам Ньют сбивался на полуслове. 

Одна плоть и кровь, схожие и такие разные, они с Тесеем оказались идеальной парой. Судя по затаённому ужасу в глазах Тесея, с ним это тоже происходило впервые, и теперь лишь Ньют знал, в чём была причина. Больше никто ничего не замечал.

Ньют подловил себя на том, что начал оценивающе разглядывать бёдра Тесея и его живот, и от этого на мгновение стало дурно. 

Мерлин. 

Это же брат. 

Это его старший брат, и ранее омегу в нём Ньют никогда не видел — Тесей всю жизнь того и добивался, следя за альфами и копируя их повадки. Но вот он теперь — отводит взгляд, ёрзает в кресле, лицо раскрашено пятнами слабого румянца, а голова склонена в жесте подчинения. 

Рассказ о путешествии в итоге получился скомканным.

Ньют качнул головой, отвернувшись от раковины, попытался вытряхнуть из мыслей воспоминания об утре, но образ Тесея вставал перед глазами, и пальцы сами собой начали ласкать член, проводили по нему с силой. Это не принесёт никакого облегчения, Ньют знал, но хоть ненадолго... сбросить напряжение в паху...

С задушенным стоном Ньют кончил себе в ладонь и тут же вымыл руки, будто и не было ничего, и не он только что дрочил на брата.

— Ньюти! Ты где? — раздался весёлый мамин голос, и Ньют услышал шаги. — Спускайся, лишь тебя не хватает!

Ох. 

— Иду! — крикнул он в ответ, застёгивая брюки. 

Нужно выдержать, совсем немного осталось — зачем беспокоить родню?.. Тем более по такому деликатному вопросу. 

Они с Тесеем сами разберутся.

Внизу было жарко от дыхания целой толпы магов; кто-то открыл окно, двоюродный племянник Руэри вылез прямо в него и стал запускать волшебные фейерверки, которые, громко взрываясь, складывались в фигуры и после осыпались разноцветными искрами на подтаявший снег. Большинство гостей прильнули к окнам, и отец с мамой тоже — они стояли в обнимку, перебрасываясь короткими репликами с дядей Донналом, рассказывающим какую-то очевидно уморительную историю. Отец хохотнул, и мама тоже тихо посмеивалась, лишь на секунду отвлёкшись, чтобы проверить, здесь ли Ньют. Он кивнул ей.

Его не интересовали ни фейерверки, ни изобильный праздничный стол.

У рождественской ёлки стоял Тесей с совершенно несчастным видом. 

Он сделал шаг к Ньюту и остановился, желваки заиграли на его скулах. Брат прилагал все силы, какие у него были, чтобы победить в этой битве с самим собой.

Ньют сам с трудом оставался на месте, в паху повторно разгоралось желание, и ему сложно было противиться. Он уже понял — началось, у Тесея не вышло подавить свою истинную натуру. Ньют смотрел на него, зная, что его взгляд сейчас для брата подобен Манящим чарам. 

Всего один раз, только один!..

Тесей такой красивый и так сладко пахнет.

Хочется схватить его, напомнить, кто он на самом деле, войдя во влажное отверстие чуть пониже члена, на которое, Ньют был уверен, ещё никто не покушался. Брат слишком старался выглядеть самоуверенным альфой.

Фейерверк снова заискрил за окном, гости дружно ахнули, но Тесей лишь вздрогнул и сделал ещё один шаг. Ньют покосился на толпу — они все были увлечены происходящим на улице.

Возбуждение накатывало и, похоже, уже стало заметным, потому что Тесей уставился на его пах и облизал губы, а после дрожащими пальцами ослабил галстук. Пора было уходить, срочно!

— Пошли, — пробормотал Ньют, хватая его за руку, и они покинули залу едва ли не бегом. Оказавшись в полутёмном коридоре, Ньют окончательно потерял голову и прижал Тесея к стене — пах к паху, руки легли на ягодицы.

— Я не могу больше... Тесей, ну как ты мог! — воскликнул он шёпотом, тут же начиная покусывать подбородок, целовать шею. Тесей стонал, потираясь о него и порываясь закинуть ногу на бедро.

— Потом просто забудем, — хрипло ответил он. — Словно ничего не было. Маленькое недоразумение в Рождество.

— Научись уже держать при себе таблетки, — проворчал Ньют, придержав ногу Тесея и толкнувшись вхолостую. — Тоже мне альфа...

— Из тебя омега тоже паршивая, — огрызнулся Тесей и обхватил шею, склоняя голову Ньюта к себе.

Этот беспорядочный, мокрый поцелуй сломал последние преграды. Ньют вслепую нащупал через брюки небольшой член Тесея, погладил и увёл руку ниже, туда, где ткань повлажнела от сочащейся смазки. Тронул — и нажал пальцем, безошибочно находя вход. Тесей отчётливо всхлипнул.

— Нам нужно уйти, — сказал Ньют, с трудом оторвавшись от губ. — Твоя спальня ближе.

Тесей кивнул с отсутствующим видом и закрыл на мгновение глаза. 

— Хорошо, — ответил он, быстро направляясь к лестнице. Самообладание явно вернулось к нему.

Ньют шёл за ним след в след, как привязанный, и смотрел на тёмные кудри, уже порядком взлохмаченные. У спальни он опять не выдержал, и в комнату они ввалились, целуясь торопливо и жадно. Ньюту казалось, что даже кожа Тесея была сладкой на ощупь, и он припал снова к шее, отвёл воротничок рубашки, касаясь губами. Первая пуговица уже висела на нитке — Ньют в нетерпении дёрнул слишком сильно. О том, что можно раздеться с помощью заклинаний, они даже не вспомнили, и Тесей, поспешно сняв с себя пиджак с жилеткой, спустил подтяжки, после чего Ньют стянул с него штаны с бельём и носки. Тесей, в одной рубашке и перекошенном на сторону галстуке, сел на кровать и раздвинул ноги.

— Вставь мне уже, — нетерпеливо проговорил он, глядя, как Ньют расстёгивает собственные брюки и вынимает член. — Но до узла доведёшь — убью.

Он встал коленями на постель, оперся руками и прогнулся в пояснице. У Ньюта во рту пересохло от того, как откровенно Тесей себя предлагал. 

— Верю, — сказал он не своим голосом, подходя вплотную, оглаживая ягодицы. Тесей дёрнулся и тихо вздохнул, склонил голову. Ньют видел только его затылок.

Когда Ньют приставил член ко входу, коснулся раскрытого влажного отверстия, в голове взорвалось подобие фейерверка из тех, что всё ещё вспыхивали за окном. Тесей застонал, подался назад, насаживаясь, и Ньют вогнал член на всю длину, коротко вскрикнув, схватил Тесея за бёдра, начиная двигаться внутри. 

Так хорошо ему никогда ещё не было. Мир вокруг поплыл, и остались лишь кожа Тесея под ладонями, его маленький член, который так легко было поддразнивать слабыми касаниями пальца, и то потаённое сладкое местечко, принимающее в себя член Ньюта. Единственное, чего Ньюту не хватало...

— Я хочу тебя видеть, — сказал он, замедлившись. — Твоё лицо. Не против?

Тесей чуть повернул голову, задумался на миг.

— Ладно. — И он разочарованно застонал, когда Ньют вышел, но, похоже, идея сменить позу ему тоже понравилась: он нетерпеливо обхватил руками-ногами, почти роняя на себя. 

Ньют, пойманный в эту ловушку, совсем не возражал. Теперь он мог целовать, толкаясь языком в ритм, видеть подёрнутые удовольствием глаза Тесея, мог оставлять засосы на его шее. Тесей недовольно хмыкал порой и в конце концов нажал на затылок, приближая к себе лицо Ньюта.

— Ближе, — потребовал он, и едва Ньют подчинился, оперевшись на локти, плечо укололо болью. Тесей укусил его, пусть и слабо, но всё же.

— Привычек от альф понабрался? — спросил Ньют со смешком.

— А ты думал.

Ньют в отместку убыстрился, вбиваясь сильно, безжалостно, и всё, что теперь мог Тесей — это безостановочно стонать, хватаясь пальцами то за покрывало, то за рубашку Ньюта. Он явно был почти на пике, его член истекал смазкой, прижатый к животу — Ньют ощущал это, хоть и не видел воочию. 

Нельзя кончать внутрь, думал Ньют, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, нельзя доводить до узла. Он уже почти не вытаскивал, входя мелкими быстрыми движениями, и Тесей закрыл глаза, часто дыша. Ещё чуть-чуть... Это невыносимо — отстраняться сейчас, когда им обоим так хорошо. Он успеет. Совсем немного, пару секунд...

Тут Тесей простонал особенно громко, сжался внутри — и это сорвало все запреты. Ньют мгновенно кончил следом, так и не успев вынуть, упал сверху, обхватив ладонями голову Тесея. Впервые ударило странным, неизведанным до того желанием присвоить, и Ньют полностью ему подчинился, слабо прикусив мочку, а затем плечи, лизнув шею в выемке. Под конец он поцеловал Тесея, но тот ответил вяло, уже стараясь отстраниться.

— Ньют... — произнёс он вдруг напряжённым голосом. 

Даже по интонации стало понятно, в чём дело, и ослеплённый восторгом и новыми впечатлениями разум мгновенно прозрел. Ньют дёрнулся — но так и остался внутри, закрытый в Тесее на замок, которым одарила его природа. 

Ньют никогда не хотел быть альфой. И уж тем более он не хотел вот так попадать впросак.

Тесей смотрел на него гневно, одним лишь взглядом обещая проклясть прямо сейчас, и как-нибудь посерьёзнее. Он ведь просил, и Ньют помнил это... Стало стыдно и страшно.

— У тебя же впервые? — спросил Ньют. — Если впервые, то далеко не всегда...

— Вообще-то нет. Я тебе не робкая девственница.

Ньют остолбенел.

— Но как же... Ты не говорил.

Настала очередь Тесея изумиться:

— А я должен был? Я ведь никогда не спрашивал, были ли у тебя отношения и с кем. Мы взрослые люди, у каждого своя жизнь, а ты к тому же всегда был скрытен.

— Ты у меня первый, — сказал Ньют быстро. — Просто чтобы знал.

Тесей вздохнул.

— Я уже понял. Давай перекатимся на бок, ты очень тяжёлый. И подумаем, что нам делать дальше.

Смотря с подушки на Тесея и прижимая его к себе за поясницу, Ньют медленно осознавал истинную опасность их положения, но брат всё ещё ничего не говорил. Напряжённый, очевидно недовольный, он однако закинул на Ньюта ногу, наделся на член почти до основания. Хоть возбуждение и схлынуло, это по-прежнему ощущалось очень волнительно.

— Я в равной степени виноват, — вдруг сказал Тесей, пожевав губу. — Надо было просто тебя столкнуть. Вина общая, так что последствия разгребать будем вместе.

«Последствия» — какое глупое слово для трусов. Ведь очевидно, о каком конкретном последствии идёт речь.

— Ты будешь готов, если что, избавиться от ребёнка? — спросил Ньют, собравшись с духом, и Тесей издал неясный звук, больше ничего не ответив. 

Воцарилась тишина, и Ньют впервые заметил, что фейерверки больше не разрывались за окном с оглушительным треском. Внизу тоже стало тише, но порой были слышны особенно громкие возгласы и разговоры. Наверняка скоро их с Тесеем начнут искать, но пока там и без того весело. Да и отсутствуют они недолго.

— А ты? — наконец спросил брат. Впервые на памяти Ньюта его голос звучал так неуверенно.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Но ведь в ином случае придётся скрываться — от всех. Притом мы же братья, это плохо может сказаться...

— На репутации, — мрачно закончил Тесей.

— На ребёнке.

— А.

— Давай пока не будем об этом, — предложил Ньют. — Ниффлерят по осени считают.

Он помолчал, а после добавил:

— Прости меня.

Тесей на это только вздохнул и вдруг зарылся пальцами в волосы Ньюта, с силой проведя до затылка. Ньют смежил веки — Тесей любил так потрепать по голове, когда он ещё едва касался макушкой гиппогрифьего брюха. Брат всё-таки был намного старше и не давал этого забыть. Даже сейчас, при внешнем авторитете Ньюта как альфы, последнее слово всё же было за Тесеем, и Ньют осознавал: что он решит — то и будет.

— Ни в чём на тебя нельзя положиться, мелкий, — сказал Тесей беззлобно, и Ньют, хмыкнув, теперь уже сам опустил взгляд и склонил голову. Пальцы Тесея пробежались по шее сзади и забрались под воротник рубашки.

Пусть они не совсем правильные альфа и омега и с удовольствием поменялись бы друг с другом местами, изменить ничего нельзя, и придётся в какой-то миг принять себя и своё тело. Пусть не сегодня и не завтра, но, может быть, они с Тесеем теперь смогут помочь другу другу, особенно если их свяжет нечто большее, чем один случайный секс. Однако об этом пока рано говорить. Об этом и думать-то было страшно.

Ньют посмотрел из-за плеча Тесея на ночное небо за окном и загадал желание.


End file.
